


Addiction

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Foggy and Karen, Reader-Insert, Romance, oh god so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an addiction.</p><p>You always have been. He can't explain why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up binge watching the entire Daredevil series, I wrote this after falling in love with Matt just like everyone else did.
> 
> First Daredevil fic and probably not the last. Unbeta'd as hell.

It’s an addiction.

You always have been. He can’t explain why, maybe it’s the way your perfume is always so sweet, invading his senses in the most pleasant of ways. Maybe it’s your touch, the way your hands feel like the smoothest silk. Or the way you sound, that tiny adorable whine that you think nobody can hear when you get embarrassed or the laugh that’s like music to his ears.

You laugh and joke with Foggy, making cheeky comments back to him and feeling proud when you make him speechless, he hears you gossip with Karen – whispering about the devil of Hell’s Kitchen, unknowing that he was sat in the next room from you, he can hear the scrape of your bottom teeth on the edge of your thumbnail when you talk about the night the masked vigilante saved you from a mugging. He swallows when he hears your heart racing in your chest, knowing it was for _him_.

It’s when he brushes his hand against yours after drinking one night, when you insisted on walking him back to his apartment even though he could take care of himself, he hears your heart racing again. He hears the sudden swallow in your throat and your breath faltering for barely a second. The masked vigilante is forgotten in your mind, Matt is all you ever truly wanted and desired.

Standing his living room, he knows you’re illuminated by the giant billboard outside his window and god, how he wish he could see you. To see you stood there, bathed in neon light, wanting to act upon your growing feelings for the blind lawyer and your secret saviour. The beating of your heart is a gentle rhythm as he steps over to you, so close that you’re almost chest to chest.

“May I?” His voice is so quiet, asking for permission. You nod your head slowly, lips parting as a breathless ‘yes’ leaves them. He reaches up, pads of his fingers tracing every inch of your face – your skin is soft, hair like silk. He feels the shaky warm breath leaving your lips as his pointer finger traces ever so carefully over your lips, taking his time to remember every detail about you.

His fingers cup your cheeks; he leans forward ever so slowly, delicately brushing his lips against your own. Your heartbeat beats louder than anything else, drowning out the sounds of Hell’s Kitchen. Your sickly sweet scent is all he can smell and the taste of your vanilla lip balm residing on his lips when he finally breaks the kiss. He rests his forehead on yours, smiling and just listening to your heartbeat as your eyes close, your hands slipping into his, resting at your sides.

You are an addiction and Matt is more than happy to keep it.


End file.
